


Pain of Rejection (4/13 one-shot special)

by apocalypseWallflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13 Special, During Game, Kankri isn't dead, M/M, Non-dream bubble au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseWallflower/pseuds/apocalypseWallflower
Summary: Karkat- You secretly love you dancestor but never plan to say anything.Kankri- You have always felt more than normal feelings for your dancestor but are afraid when you realise what those feelings really are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dancestors live together in hives (IE: Sollux lives with Mituna, Cronus with Eridan, etc). I'm just gonna call everything their "normal" names because fuck it. Sorry it's not super duper long.

**~Karkat~**

I sat on the couch in my living room, watching an _amazing_ movie with my dancestor, Kankri. To be completely honest, Kankri wasn't as bad as most people thought, at least not to me anyways. He was actually quite fun to be around most of the time and was pretty much the only one ever willing to watch my romcoms with me. I would NEVER admit this out-loud, but I _may_ or _may not_ have red feelings for my dancestor. Oh well, what's it to you anyways! Going back to watch the movie, I took a glance at Kankri only to find an un-readable expression on his face. _What's he thinking about? Why's he making that face?_

**~Kankri~**

While watching one of my dancestor, Karkat's, romantic-comedies, suddenly realization hits me on how I've been feeling about the other troll lately. _At least now I know what I'me feeling, but what if he finds out and rejects me? I mean, there is nearly noway for him to like me back._ With all of these conflicting thoughts swarming in my head, I didn't know exactly what to think or how to feel about the situation. As soon as the movies were over, I said an almost inaudible "G99dnight" to Karkat before basically locking myself in my room. 

**_~~~~~_ **

I was so worried about Karkat figuring out my feelings for him that I only ever came out of my room to eat and such, always doing my best to avoid him. Walking out into the kitchen, I ran into him for the first time in three days. Hoping he wouldn't notice me, I started to back away to my room to come out later when he was gone. However, that was utterly futile. 

"HEY KANKRI." Karkat said as soon as he noticed me and walked over. "YOU WANT TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH ME?"

"N9, I can't. S9rry Kat." I replied quickly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'CAN'T.' YOU'VE NEVER TURNED ME DOWN BEFORE. IS SOMETHING WRONG?" 

"N9, n9thing is wr9ng."

"THEN WHY CAN'T YOU WATCH WITH ME?"

"I'm 6usy d9ing things." 

"LIKE WHAT THINGS." 

"Just things. May6e an9ther time." With that, I grabbed something quick to eat before retreating back to my room. Most days after that went basically the same way for a whole month.

**~Karkat~**

As soon as I heard Kankri leave his room for the first time that day, I slowly crept out of mine and headed to the kitchen. Standing by the doorway, I greeted, "HEY." Making Kankri nearly jump out of his skin.

"Jegus Kat, try n9t t9 scare me like that."

"SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO." I replied, rolling my eyes.

Kankri gave me a semi-suspicious look while asking, "What is it?"

"OH NOTHING. I JUST WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHY YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME AND WHY YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED A MOVIE WITH ME IN OVER A WEEK. IT GETS LONELY, YOU KNOW, WATCHING THEM ALONE. DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG, THAT I WASN'T AWARE OF?" I tried my best to sound like my normal grumpy self, but I was failing miserably.

Suddenly, Kankri replied the most unexpected thing, "WHY D9 Y9U CARE?!" I looked at him, wide-eyed and slightly teary. I'm almost too shocked to respond but when Kankri starts to leave, also shocked at his outburst, I stop him.

Grabbing Kankri's wrist, I take a deep breath before saying, "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, KANKRI? THAT I THINK OF YOU ALL THE TIME, NO MATTER WHAT I'M DOING, THAT I CAN _NEVER_ GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD? THAT I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART BUT I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M TOO SCARED TO? BECAUSE ALL OF THOSE THINGS ARE SO VERY TRUE, IT HURTS. IT PHYSICALLY HURTS _SO_ BAD, KANKRI." By now I'm full on crying and Kankri looks to be close to it. As I go to leave, regretting I said anything, Kankri hugs me from behind, tightly. 

"I l9ve y9u t99, Kat. I'm s9rry I yelled at y9u." Wiping the tears from my eyes, I turn my body around and hug Kankri back just as tightly. _I should have told him sooner._  


End file.
